I'll Be Good
by kyrakovacs
Summary: Post-War AU! Minden találkozásnak megvan az oka. Hermione Granger csak tengődik a varázsvilágban, majd egy meglepő döntésre szánja rá magát. Draco Malfoy csak bujkál az emberek sűrűjében, majd egy mindenkit meglepő útra lép.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae0bca1846788a2d7d3bc0b214b6caed"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Azt hittem, az ördögöt láttam ma reggel./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302bd57808638d227bea4c91ff4783c9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A tükörbe néztem, egy csepp rummal a nyelvemen,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04f767b9769c230108983654034aeca5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A figyelmeztetéssel, hogy tisztábban tudjam látni magam./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5c3bdf749bbce1295fadb0b4db8fe3a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sosem akartam tüzet kezdeni./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9489fda65260e4ec42f17b6e8c11f8f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sosem akartam, hogy vérezz./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86e78e7d2132ee20eae69cf0d2d3e1b8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ma jobb ember leszek."*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c53c88c488dd61ffc204f84fb36f3237"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Emlékszem, amikor először találkoztam Vele. Egyértelmű volt, hogy Ő az egyetlen nekem. Mindketten tudtuk, azt hiszem, azonnal. És ahogyan az évek teltek, a dolgok egyre bonyolultabbá váltak - kihívásokkal álltunk szembe. **/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd380cc3b46c444c26df5c1184d5567d"A lány a földön vonaglott, egy nő alatt, aki nem akart mást, mint fájdalmat okozni a lánynak. Az életcélja volt. Mintha a lány teste-lelke-agya tüzelt volna. Nem akart mást, mint menekülni, akár csak egy méter szabadságot jelentett volna a számára./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bf1b9849647daa7af45edd9a0f11ba3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Jó leszek, jó leszek./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e840221f5ce0271c7e6ba953f175ccd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Szeretni fogom a világot, ahogyan kellene./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8c6d4743e623d6fec451cc93f5a6702"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jobb leszek, jobb leszek./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="249b08ebef0a93457449d6e5dea714ed"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Minden időért, amikor nem tudtam az lenni./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b180dc4dc4117d002a933f89ddd2b1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A múltam már évek óta keserű volt./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ba946ce6d50135737640cf349fabf1f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Így vaskezet növesztek./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863a2c7d13da7b3a5b34ab5568a68163"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A kegyelem csak gyengeség,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bee59664961583d8330c0263aacab3f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"legalábbis ezt mondták nekem./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23a1197dd9e7f77f4bae66d04f0a9f21"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fáztam, könyörtelen voltam./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbfdc6379f075f58175d6084880d8e65"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De a vér a kezeimen halálra rémít,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c530512d97ffa6a14141a2ad32c30956"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Talán ma ébredek fel."*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336fa214f08ab125b8d2a118572160dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Könyörögtem neki, hogy maradjon. Próbáltam emlékeztetni, amink volt az elején. Karizmatikus volt, vonzó és elektromos, és ezt mindenki tudta. Amikor belépett valahová, minden nő feje felé fordult, és mindenki beszélni akart vele. Egy hibrid és egy ember keveréke volt, aki sosem tudta türtőztetni magát. Mindig az az érzésem volt, hogy hezitált a jó emberré válás és azon lehetőségek között, amiket az élet egy hozzá hasonlóan lenyűgöző férfinak felajánlott./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3d99bed5f5dd1693403371f1f7a19d8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"És én ezért tökéletesen megértettem Őt... **/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e01f96d6306518a1341186d553c5f123"A lánynak elviselhetetlenül fájt. Nem akart mást, mint összeesni. Meghalni. Menekülni akart az élet kínjai és fájdalmai elől. A halál nem megoldás. Erős vagy - emlékeztette gondolatban magát, de hiába. Nem hallgatott az agyára. Csak a fájdalom létezett, amikor a pálca és a kínzó átok a bőréhez ért. Megpróbálta összeszorítana a száját, hogy a sikoly ne csorduljon ki rajta, nem akarta megadni ezt az elégtételt a kínzójának. De a könnyeket nem tudta megállítani. Azok megállíthatatlanul folytak a padlóra, egy utolsó szomorúan fájdalmas segélykiáltás gyanánt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe5b40ba2b3551181cf539f55de15030"Ha bárki akarta volna, megállíthatta volna a nőt. Nem egyedül voltak a szalonban. De a lány tudta, hogy azok az emberek éppen azért vannak ott ahol, mert imádják nézni mások vonaglását, amit az Ők okozta fájdalom váltott ki belőle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1a511d72604cf6418ceebe7c7111ad1"Kivéve egy személyt. A lánynak Ő maradt az utolsó reménye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="806f4b25f0032fa2567cd903b5a7a3cc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Jó leszek, jó leszek./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b165f5294363605bbaad9df2dfe9bee0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"És szeretni fogom a világot, ahogyan kellene./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf408ac38a10b9b0975058dc9f97d0d1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jó leszek, jó leszek. Jó leszek, jó leszek./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2440fdf1655884ef1a5b5960845c5b6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Minden fényért, amit kizártam./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7241be20852bbf8c16ed70a8791e33d1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Minden ártatlan dologért, melyben kételkedtem./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14356a043eeeaa13eb93ccdcaa07dca2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Minden sebért, amit okoztam és minden könnyért./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4ee8cdef30a27cad2dcd79365f31157"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mindenért, amit ennyi év alatt tettem./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e496f71feef6e57a0a0232ce125ea24"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Minden szikráért, melyre rátapostam./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e3bed7ce70e92a54c02d3866d894595"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Minden tökéletes dologért, melyben kételkedtem./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10cc0d017a542bf6ac9493ac7e995426"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jó leszek, jó leszek./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87d05f7642bb883ba5906f544afaa62f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Minden időért, amikor nem tudtam az lenni."*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cb069257036e6a9a1300e7f366f270a"A lány minden erejét összegyűjtötte, hogy elfordítsa a fejét. Látni akarta. Látni, mielőtt még túl késő. Látni, mert sejtette, hogy többé nem lesz alkalma. Csak a szürke szemét akarta megpillantani, akár egy apró másodperce. Ennyi elég is lett volna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d94ca6dd4a7468acd3d1078535c2bb90"Elfordította a fejét, úgy érezte, hogy a nő sem akarta megakadályozni./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="798649bf896399b2db81eace09cdac2b"Látta a cipőjét, az öltönyét, a talárját, a szürke szemét. Mindent, amiért Ő, Ő volt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03544b70984d3459baeefdcf718f2273"És ebben a szent pillanatban, amikor a két fájdalommal teli tekintet találkozott, a pálca mélyebb vágott bele a lány húsába, mint bármikor előtte. A vére is folyt. A könnye is folyt. És minden másodperccel egyre több lett./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fbdda45676a5b8b580d000855eb43d6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"- DRACO!/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b616d4270d3edb7fd6759806b33cbae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"És szerettem Őt. Szerettem, szerettem, szerettem. És még mindig szeretem./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="643d6306d00a152b2b87829d2f8d7735"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Szeretem Őt. **/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c742a41914f97395d574747ebbc837fb"Hermione Granger nem először látta Draco Malfoy-t sírni, és legnagyobb fájdalmára, nem is utoljára./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d1a6280e9247df22867949854794647"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*Jaymes Young - I'll be good, nem tükörfordítás./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9a9e02c2ce82a547628ee0941c089a0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"**Lana Del Rey - National Anthem monológ, nem tükörfordítás./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p 


End file.
